El heredero
by maraestelweasley
Summary: Su obligación es casarse, sus padres se lo han dicho muchas veces. Pero Draco tiene otros planes.Slash. Universo alternativo
1. Chapter 1

La luz del sol iluminaba su habitación. Draco bostezo y abrió los ojos al mismo tiempo. Observo por la ventana que hacía un día esplendido, y mientras se levantaba pensó en cosas que podía hacer para aprovechar el buen tiempo.

Eran las nueve como todos los días, aviso al lacayo para que le llevara el desayuno y cinco minutos después lo tenía apoyado en la mesilla que tenía al lado de la ventana.

Se bebió su zumo de mandarina y después se comió las dos tostadas con miel de arándanos, y por último el café con leche desnatada. Era muy especifico en cuanto a su comida, no comía cualquier cosa y menos en el desayuno, que siempre decía era su comida favorita.

Después de darse una ducha y vestirse bajo al salón, donde se encontró con sus padres y sus tías, Bellatrix y Andrómeda.

— Buenos días hijo, ¿Qué tal has dormido? — preguntó Lady Narcisa.

— Muy bien gracias madre.

Draco hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió al jardín. Sus padres los duques de Grosselle, siempre habían cuidado mucho de él y sabía que mucha gente le llamaba 'el niño mimado' a sus espaldas. No tenía hermanos, y únicamente una prima, por lo que la mayoría de la atención de la familia se la llevaba el.

Su única prima, Nymphadora, era también una niña mimada aunque menos que él. Su tía Andrómeda siempre decía que esperaba que su hija algún día se casara y le diera nietos, algo que todavía no había ocurrido.

Draco salió al jardín y saludó al mayordomo que esperaba en la puerta, le pidió que llamara a algún lacayo para que le acompañara a dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

— Por supuesto señor — el mayordomo entró en casa.

Un par de minutos después un lacayo llamado William salió con él a dar una vuelta. William era alto y de piel clara, se decía que procedía del sur de Gales. Draco camino por el extenso jardín de la casa hasta la salida, y salieron a las calles del pueblo.

La gente le saludaba con una reverencia, o con algún halago. Sabía que traía locas a todas las chicas del lugar, pero sabía que no podía casarse con cualquiera, aunque muchas de las chicas del pueblo le pareciesen preciosas.

Sus padres habían intentado juntarle con muchas chicas, pero ninguna había dado resultados agradables. Había tenido una relación de un año con Ginny Weasley, los vecinos adinerados de la casa. Pero la relación se rompió cuando Draco supo que Ginny estaba enamorada de otra persona.

Después de eso, sus padres habían intentando emparejarle con Hermione Granger. La hija de unos marqueses que eran muy amigos de sus padres, pero no había dado resultado. Draco había intentado que saliera bien, la había invitado a cenar una noche a un restaurante de Londres, pero quiso salir corriendo de allí cuando se dio cuenta de que la chica no paraba de hablar de sí misma y de lo mucho que le gustaría montar un buffet de abogados, a pesar de la negativa de sus padres.

Draco había terminado pensando que la chica tenía demasiado ego, y que no pensaba mucho en los demás. La descarto rápidamente, aunque sus padres habían albergado alguna esperanza de que saltara la chispa del amor en la cena que habían organizado las navidades pasadas, pero se habían ignorado mutuamente todo lo que habían podido.

La última pretendiente que le habían presentado sus padres, era una chica educada y simpática, que a Draco le había caído bien al principio. Era guapa, muy educada y siempre iba muy bien vestida. Cuando Draco le invitó a una merienda en los jardines de su casa, Pansy acepto encantada.

Draco pensaba que quizás esa chica podría ser la adecuada, al menos para que sus padres dejaran de buscarle novias. Pero en cuanto la chica empezó a decir que no le interesaba nada leer, ni las cosas de política ni discutir en cuanto a cuestiones de organización o dinero, y empezó a hablar sobre lo mucho que le gustaba ir a fiestas y comprarse ropa a Draco casi le da algo.

Se despidió de ella cortésmente antes de que aquella merienda terminara en algo más, o que Draco empezara a decirle que creía que era una chica sin personalidad y muy superficial.

Mientras caminaba por las calles, se paró en el kiosco de la esquina para comprar una revista sobre golf, deporte que practicaba siempre que podía. El propietario del kiosco siempre le saludaba muy educadamente y charlaban durante unos segundos antes de que siguiera su camino.

Mientras se adentraban en las calles principales, Draco vio a un hombre que salía de un portal. Lleva un traje gris oscuro y un maletín negro. Cuando se giró un momento, Draco pudo ver que tenía unos ojos preciosos y llevaba unas gafas redondas que le daban un aspecto más interesante.

— William.

— Si señor.

— ¿Quién es el chico de ahí delante?

— Creo que es maestro en la universidad de Londres, vive en el pueblo. Y creo que es viudo.

Draco siempre se quedaba sorprendido, de todo lo que los sirvientes sabían de la gente.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— Todo el mundo le llama Señor Potter. No sé su nombre.

— No pasa nada.

Draco se quedó observándole unos minutos mientras caminaba por la calle. Hacía un par de años que había descubierto sus tendencias bisexuales, muy poca gente lo sabía. Y sus padres ni se lo imaginaban. Había tenido un corto romance con un lacayo joven, Arthur, habían mantenido su relación en secreto y Draco siempre le hacía regalos.

Pero Arthur se había ido de su casa porque le habían ofrecido un trabajo mejor en otra, y no se había podido negar. Se despidieron sin caricias ni besos, con un simple abrazo y un adiós. Había sabido de él pocos meses después, el trabajo nuevo le hacía muy feliz y había iniciado una relación con otro chico.

Después de dar una larga vuelta por el pueblo, regresaron a casa. Justo antes de que pisara la puerta, Lucius le agarro del brazo y mandó al lacayo que siguiera con su trabajo. Entraron en el despacho de Lucius y se sentaron uno frente a otro.

— Hijo. ¿Qué tal el día?

— Bien. Acabo de regresar de dar una vuelta por el pueblo.

— Me alegro. Quería comentarte algo, tu madre y yo estamos muy preocupados.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado?

— Nada. Pero ya tienes veintidós años y debes ir penando en una futura esposa, algo serio. Y de momento todas las chicas que te hemos presentado no te han gustado.

— Lo sé, y lo siento. Pero es que todas tenían algo que no me gustaba.

— ¿Qué le pasaba a Hermione? Sus padres son encantadores y ella también.

— No para de hablar de sí misma y de lo que quiere para el futuro, solo piensa en ella. Es un poco egocéntrica.

Lucius le miró con cara de enfado.

— ¿Y Pansy? Es la esposa perfecta, es admitida en todos los círculos y tiene mucho interés en ti y sobretodo es muy educada.

— Al principio me cayó bien. Pero luego descubrí que es muy superficial, y que no le importa nada. Yo quiero una esposa con la que pueda hablar de temas de dinero, de política si hace falta y de muchas más cosas que de dar fiestas y gastar dinero en ropa.

— Esta bien — respondió Lucius — pero tienes que buscarte alguna. Si no lo haces tú, sintiéndolo mucho seremos nosotros los que elegiremos por ti.

— Eso no es justo — chilló Draco — soy capaz de buscarme una esposa. No necesito que me obliguéis a casarme con nadie.

Draco se levantó de la silla muy enfadado.

— Tienes cinco meses para encontrar alguna. Lo siento hijo, pero solo queremos lo mejor para ti. Y necesitas alguien que te de un heredero, además ya sabes que las normas dicen que si no te casas no podrás heredar las propiedades de la familia. Así ha sido durante generaciones y va a seguir siendo así.

Draco se dio la vuelta y salió del despacho. Sus padres siempre le habían explicado, desde que era pequeño, que tenía la obligación de casarse. Pero que podía hacerlo con alguien a quien quisiera. Salió a la parte de atrás del extenso jardín y se sentó en uno de los bancos debajo de un árbol.

Se quedó pensando durante mucho rato, sabía que tenía que elegir esposa. Pero no tenía claro si realmente deseaba casarse con una chica, la posibilidad de que tuviera un novio en vez de una novia era muy extraña para su época y más si se trataba de la gente de su clase.

Había conocido algunos casos, un tío segundo de su padre. Jon Brown Williams, había sido alejado de la familia porque les había contado que deseaba vivir con la persona que quería, un hombre. Su padre raras veces hablaba de él y cuando lo hacía siempre era para contar que esas cosas te alejaban de lo que tenías que hacer, que eran malas y no debían seguirlas.

Sabía de otros dos casos más que habían ocurrido hacia pocos años en familias como la suya, el caso más sonado fue el de Paul Harris, un marques que había acudido a abogados para que su familia no le desheredara. Se había casado con una mujer, con la que había tenido dos hijos, pero después de eso había querido experimentar algo nuevo, y había terminado descubriendo lo mucho que le gustaban los hombres.

Se había divorciado de su mujer, y había empezado una relación con un hombre. Cuando su familia se dio cuenta de la situación, Paul tuvo que acudir a varios abogados para que le ayudaran. No pudieron quitarle del testamento y mantuvo su titulo, además de que su esposa nunca pudo prohibirle ver a sus hijos.

Durante el resto del día, Draco pasó la mayor parte del tiempo ausente. Pensando en otras cosas, acordándose del chico que había visto esa mañana y de que tenía que buscar esposa pronto.


	2. Chapter 2

Durante los días siguientes, su madre y él estuvieron hablando de posibles candidatas a esposa. Y al final su madre había organizado otra cena, con Hannah Abbot, prima lejana de Draco.

Hannah llegó un poco antes de la hora, como indica la tradición en ese tipo de actos. Durante la cena, se mostró muy educada y Draco se dio cuenta de que estaba muy incómoda, probablemente porque sus padres también le habían obligado a ir a cenar.

Cuando la cena termino, todo el mundo salió del comedor y dejó a Draco y a Hannah solos. Mientras hablaban Hannah le contó que le encantaba leer, que practicaba deporte y que le gustaba salir a pasear.

Draco se dio cuenta de que coincidían en muchas cosas y acabo prometiéndole que la llamaría otro día para comer o cenar juntos. A la mañana siguiente, después de desayunar y vestirse bajó corriendo a la planta de abajo, pero descubrió que la chica se acababa de marchar hacía unos pocos segundos.

— ¿Te gusta esta? — preguntó Narcisa acercándose a su hijo.

— Sí, creo que es buena chica y que puede ser perfecta.

Draco y su madre se miraron, y sonrieron. Después se adentraron en el jardín y pasearon durante largo rato.

— ¿A ti también te obligaron a casarte? — preguntó Draco.

— No del todo. Tus abuelos paternos nos presentaron, en una cena muy bien servida y elegante. Mis padres no me presionaban, y me dejaron elegir si deseaba casarme con él o no. Pasamos varias tardes juntos, salimos a cenar y me llevó a hacer equitación una vez. Descubrí que me gustaba mucho, y le dije que si cuando me propuso casarnos.

— Que historia más bonita. Yo también quiero casarme porque la persona me gusta, no porque no me quede otra opción y tenga que aguantarme con cualquiera.

— Ya lo sé Draco, pero tienes que darte prisa. En la familia siempre nos hemos casado jóvenes, es la mejor opción para tener hijos sanos y poder tener más de uno.

— A mi me gustaría tener tres. Así que supongo que tengo que darme mucha prisa — rió Draco.

— Si, más te vale hijo. Pero estoy segura de que elegirás a la adecuada, siempre has hecho las cosas con sensatez y cabeza. Espero que esta vez también sea así.

Narcisa se separó de su hijo y le dejó seguir paseando por el jardín mientras ella volvía a casa. Esa misma noche, justo antes de irse a dormir pasó por la biblioteca a por un libro para leer antes de irse a dormir y pudo escuchar a un par de sirvientas hablando.

— Pues yo creo que debería casarse con quien quisiera y cuando quisiera — comentó una de ellas.

Draco descubrió que se trataba de Lisa, una de las sirvientas más jóvenes.

— Lo que tiene que hacer es casarse y darle un nieto a sus padres. Que los pobres bastante han pasado ya esperando.

La otra chica que hablaba era Minnie, una de las sirvientas que llevaba más tiempo en la casa. Aunque no era demasiado mayor, como mucho tendría cuarenta.

— Que va. Lo más bonito de tener pareja es quererse, y ser correspondido. De esa manera serás siempre feliz con ella y podrás tener una boda para recordar siempre — comentó Lisa.

— No digas tantas chorradas. Estas cosas son como las empresas, aquí lo importante es juntarse con alguien que tenga buena posición y sea adinerada. Si no, no haces nada.

— Podría fijarse en una de nosotras. ¿Te imaginas?

— Lisa querida, sueñas mucho.

Draco se alejó despacio de la puerta y subió a su habitación.


End file.
